


Mama [Chapter Seven]

by bobasheebaby



Series: Cordonian Ruby [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Ruby and Beau talk to Mama Jo.
Relationships: The Heir (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Series: Cordonian Ruby [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Mama [Chapter Seven]

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Beau proposes same day so we are still at Ruby’s 21st birthday. Next chapter will have a small jump. We are getting closer to leaving but aren’t there quite yet.

Beau slipped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, pulling her from her daze. “You ready?”

“For your mom to hate me? Never.”

“She could never hate you RuRu.”

She rolled her sapphire eyes in annoyance, though she was unable to keep the smile from her lips. “You know that’s not fair!”

“Maybe, but I need to use whatever I have,” he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead, “how else do I stand a chance against a queen?”

The smile slipped from her lips. “This was a bad idea, everybody is gonna hate me.”

“Ruby,” his voice and eyes soft and full of love, “I promise they won’t hate you. If anyone is about to be hated it’s me.”

“How do you figure?”

“AnnaBeth is gonna be so mad that I’m gonna have a title.”

She fought to keep the laughter bubbling in her from spilling out. “Stop making me smile all the time.”

“Why would I want to do that and miss out on the beautiful sight.”

“You are such a cheeseball!”

“But I’m your cheeseball.”

Ruby shook her head. How could I have ever doubted him for a minute? “Okay,” she sighed, as much as she wanted to hide in the truck for eternity she knew she needed to face her fears or she’d never be able to serve her people as queen. “Let’s get this over with.”

\- - -

Jo Ellen placed her wooden spoon next to the stove and turned as she heard the back door swing open. Her eyes narrowed, though the weight in her chest lightened. “Beau Larkin, care to tell me why you rushed out of here like a bat out of hell?! You left in such a hurry you forgot the ri—” she trailed off, her voice softening and turning to confusion as her eyes landed on Ruby. “Ruby!” Her eyes darted between Beau’s sweetheart and her son. “I thought you two were having dinner with the Johnson’s.”

Beau gave a half shrug and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh — where’s dad?”

“Oh no Beau Larkin, you are not going to get out of explaining to me why you gave me a near heart attack!” She pointed towards the kitchen table, “sit and explain.”

“Mama Jo, maybe it would be best if we waited for Papa Lou.” Ruby said, her stomach so tangled and twisted in knots she wasn’t sure she could explain to Beau’s parents twice how she was taking him away.

“Lou is helping Pop, now tell me what I want to know.”

Ruby chewed her lip, eyes welling once more with tears as she sank into the closest chair. “Beau rushed out because of me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare anyone.”

Jo Ellen felt her heart sink with worry as she slowly lowered herself into a chair. “Ruby dear, what’s wrong?”

“Ruby’s parents gave her a letter from her biological parents, she was worried about my reaction.”

Jo Ellen looked at him inquisitively, unsure what could upset her son’s girlfriend so deeply. “Okay.”

“I’m a queen.” Ruby blurted, quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

Beau softly rubbed circles along her back. “She means that her parents were royalty and killed in order to seize the crown. Ruby was worried about my reaction, she plans … _we_ plan to hopefully take it back. Her parents said it would take at least a month to plan before we could leave so I don’t know exactly how …”

“I’m sorry Mama Jo.”

“She’s worried you’re going to hate her because she’s putting me in danger.”

Jo Ellen gave Ruby’s hand a comforting pat. “Now I know both of you well enough to know that this one,” she nodded towards her son, “isn’t innocent in this.”

“Thanks mom … but yea I told her I couldn’t live worrying about her and screwed up all my plans and proposed.”

“Beau Larkin, you did not propose without a ring!”

“Ruby was so worried that I’d hate her, I couldn’t wait.

Mom, I’ve never seen her so broken. I wasn’t sure how else I could make her understand just how much I love her.

It’s a little unorthodox but not unheard of and I did get her parents' blessing.”

“Wait … is that why Papa kept saying it would all work out?”

Beau smiled squeezing her hand, “I think he knew that nothing could stop me from asking you, not even a title.”

“Well I guess we have a wedding to plan.” Jo Ellen chuckled at her son and future daughter-in-law’s stunned faces. “I understand why you both need to do this, and I’m proud, even if I’m also scared out of my mind that something will happen to you.

While I support your decision, I cannot and will not accept my only son getting married without his momma.” She stood, pulling a black velvet box from her apron pocket, “I’m going to go call your Nan … tell her to send your father home,” she placed the small box in front of her son. “You forgot this.

Ruby, I’m so excited that I will get to call you my daughter.”

“Thanks Mama Jo.”

Beau pulled Ruby into his side, kissing the top of her head, “see? Nothing to worry about.”

“Did we really just agree to a wedding in a month?”

“Do you want to go against her?”

“No … it just seems so fast, but not soon enough.”

“I know what you mean … I was, am ready to spend my life with you, but everything is happening so fast.” He lovingly brushed her hair back from her face, “I won’t lie, I’m worried about what will happen, but I also believe in you.”

He picked up the ring box, “Ruby I love you so much and know that we can face any obstacle that may come our way,” he opened the box revealing a white gold band with delicate Celtic knots on either side of a modest ruby, “together.”

“It’s perfect,” Ruby whispered as he carefully slipped the ring on her finger. “And you’re right, together we can accomplish anything.”


End file.
